The Marin Women's Study has the objective of establishing a data collection registry including individual-level risk factor and biospecimen data from Marin County residents. The data resource will be utilized for research and analysis related to breast cancer incidence and mortality in Marin County. The specific aims of the project are: (1). To establish a data collection registry including individual-level risk factor and biospecimen data from Marin County residents. (2).To develop a Community Outreach & Translation Program. (3) To implement an evaluation to assess the project process and outcomes. (4).To maintain a structure to oversee the administrative conduct of the project. The project fits into the mission of the MCDHHS to promote and protect the health, well being, self-sufficiency and safety for all people of Marin by investigating factors associated with the excess incidence of breast cancer in Marin, including factors that have been identified as of concern to the community, with the goal of obtaining evidence upon which to make targeted risk reduction messages to women in the County and that will be useful to the broader agenda of advancing knowledge in breast cancer in general. In order to achieve these goals, we will work with a Community Engagement Process, Scientific Steering Committee, and other scientific advisors to determine the appropriate study methodology, details of the data collection instruments, details of biospecimen collection, primary study outcomes, data collection protocol, and analysis plan, and to ensure effective communication between the community and study personnel. MCDHHS proposes to address the need for information about the excess incidence of breast cancer in Marin County by collecting information from women on risk factors and biological specimens. We will work with community members, breast cancer advocates, and scientists to determine the best way to collect these data, and to make sure that we are able to collect data on the factors most important to people in our community, and that what we leam through the study is communicated to the community.